The Common Code
by Worlder
Summary: Tells of how Chaotic is the result of the Digimon project.


Author's Note: This story takes place in Digimon Tamers and Chaotic. This is one of the engineers' diary entries

No one knows this except those who worked on it...

I won't tell you who I am, but I can tell you that I was a scientist.

**January 18, 2002**: I was on the Digimon Project team. But you won't find my name or picture on any documents that tell who was on the team, for I erased any trace of my involvement in the project. The reason so is that before the project was shut down, I felt I could still profit on my work by smuggling it back to my home country Denmark. When I presented the information gathered on Digimon to the Danish government, they quickly turned it down.

**Feburary 05, 2002**: Today, I recieved an e-mail from the government, concerning the Digimon project. By that time, I almost lost hope on cashing in on that project. When I went to talk to some of the officials who called me, I found out that they were more interested in the world in which the Digimon inhabit, rather than the Digimon themselves. The reason they revealed to me is that so it can become a major tourist attraction, that can benefit many. They also offered me to join an agency called Dracco. That agency just seemed to appeared out of nowhere, but I found out that it was established to counter the possible threat of Hypnos, the organization in which I worked with while I was still on the Digimon team.

**July 20, 2002**: Today I was sent once more to Japan to a acquire more info on Digimon. Apparently, I found out that Digimon were able to appear in the real world thorugh a strange fog called a Digital Field. I also was able to find a beta version of a program called Juggernaut. I quickly downloaded the program into my laptop. Today, was one dangerous day though, I risked being put in jail for a long time.

**January 1, 2003**: After several sucessful test runs with in animate objects, lab rats and finally chimpazees, it was time for a human subject. I was the first to volunteer. When I stepped into the transport chamber, I felt something else was going to happen. But that was mixed up with the fear of not returning or returning in pieces, as I stepped into the reverse field and pressed the button on my hand held return device to activate Juggernaut. Then the fog of the field disappeared and... I found myself still in the lab. Even worse all the electronic appeared to have undergone a standby. Then after several hours of trying to find the problem, the team decided to call it a night. I stayed around for a while longer and decided to press the return device's 'Juggernaut" button as I see that there is no harm in the fact that all electronics just happen to be dead. But the moment I pressed that button, the first word I spoke after that was..."Perim".

**March 15, 2003**: After I explained what happened to me in Perim to the rest of the team, they decided to try that as well, and they all came back with the knowledge of what was in Perim. It seems that a glitch occured that somehow split our minds and transferred us to Perim. But when we pressed the return button in Perim then on Earth, the memories in Perim are transferred back to ourselves on Earth. After we took some return devices with scanners to Perim, we found out how this world is not exactly digital, but it still had a code that was ever changing in random ways.Thus, Dracco has decided to call this place "Chaotic". One more thing, you should know is that in Perim there exist four tribes: Overworld, Underworld, Mipedian, and Danian. These four tribes have been fight for an unknown number of years of this power known as the Source. Thus, because this place is a constant battlefield it wouldn't work as a tourist destination. Instead, we scanned all of Perim, modified the coding to one floating piece of land in the sky, and fed it through the glitched Juggernaut program. This resulted in the creation of _the_ Chaotic which we can control.

**July 20, 2003**: By now most of Perim is scanned and analysed, but our funding is starting to fade. The Danish government is starting to see very little use of Dracco. But then it hit. The world was at war with a program known as the D-Reaper. Although much of the incident is occurring in the east, Britain, France and German are requesting troops to fight the D-Reaper that is occuring in Europe. This was an opportunity for Dracco, as we started to feed the modified codes for thousands of Battlegear into digital fields, thus mass producing tons of Cyclances, Liquilizers, Aquashields, and Aerodrones. The British, French and Germans quickly bought these weapons at a hefty price which was more than enough to pay for equipment and labor. What was even better was that our Battlegear sucessfully annihilated the D-Reaper in Europe. After that, we activated the fading mechanism that returned all the data of the weapons back to us. Somedays later the D-Reaper of Japan was destroyed by the full fledged Juggernaut program.

**September 30, 2006**: By this time we were back to making Chaotic an exciting tourist destination with contests where tourists get to become the Creatures that were scanned and use Battlegear and Mugix. But today Dracco was discovered by Hypnos. Mr. Yamaki was furious at how I smuggled the Digimon project out of Japan and how Dracco infiltrated hypnos many times to get highly classified information on the Digimon and a glitch laddened Juggernaut program which could have cause many malicous Digimon to crossover. He told us that he will not reveal Dracco to the world if Dracco destroys all work on Chaotic and Dracco disbands. But we kept a Mugic orb in case this happens. The seven notes of Memormelody was heard around the world and forgotten. All the events of Digimon crossingover, the D-Reaper, and the existance of Hypnos was wiped from the memories of all the people on Earth as well as the destruction of all media that recorded those events. We then contacted Mr. Yamaki after he woke up from the spell. He and my boss then declared truce between Dracco and Hypnos.

**October 17, 2006**: Right now Chaotic cards are a craze in America and in Europe. Every day we have thousands of Scanners are bought and new accounts registered. Sometimes, a lucky player may get his or her chance to enter Chaotic and play for real. But one thing was on my mind all this time: What if...What if Digimon was scanned and used in Chaotic? After all Chaotic would never begun without Digimon. That is why I now will tell you that I found the first blue card when fleeing Japan, and was the one who hacked the computers used to create the red cards as they have the Digivice signatures of the Tamers. After I extracted the power of the blue card (which was no picnic), translated it to Chaotic code, I gave the blue card code to Dracco so our arsenal is even greater. But I decided to thank them for their help to the world by sending them "gifts". So I secretly took the virtual blue card data and uploaded the data on to three Scanners. I knew what I was doing was illegal, but so was stashing arsenals of other worldly handheld WMDs from the rest of the world. After I uploaded the card, the result was amazing, the Scanners changed their shape and color to be mounted onto the Digivices and fit the color scheme. I quickly shipped these to Japan, but I wonder what future will come now that I have entangled the world of Digimon and Chaotic.


End file.
